


IronPunk

by WordsAreTrulyBeautiful



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possessive Loki, Punk!Tony, Short One Shot, Top Loki, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, i don't even know what this is, it's just love, this is so fluffy and lovey and gooey and oh I can't even bring myself to regret a word of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreTrulyBeautiful/pseuds/WordsAreTrulyBeautiful
Summary: Tony Stark decides to try on the punk look, and the world, but most importantly Loki, approves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Initial Prompt: pleaseplease i'd give an arm and a vital organ for some hipster or punk tony stark thank you i love you and merry christmas <3
> 
> I had several ideas for this prompt, and had one all plotted out, but then this came out of nowhere. I don't even know if this even comes close to satisfying this prompt, but anon, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. It's full of love, which is the best thing to fill anything with, I think.

Tony had already gone viral by the time he walked into the elevator in Avenger’s Tower.

He winked at the girl with the strawberry blonde pixie cut behind the front desk as he pressed the button to take him to the penthouse. She blinked pale blue eyes at him, and seemed too fazed to take her phone out to snap a picture.

Tony was actually a little disappointed. He knew she had a rather popular blog, and was sure it would have become even more popular if she was able to post a good picture of him on it with his new look. He had half a mind to walk back out and do an impromptu photoshoot for her. After all, he did look fantastic. His various social media’s were blowing up with compliments.

The doors closed before he could stop them, and he thought it was probably best. He’d been keeping Loki waiting long enough. His demi-god didn’t like to be kept waiting.

Tony carded his hand through his now brilliant blue hair. The chains across his sleeveless leather jacket jingled as he did so, and he smirked as he thought about the new wardrobe that would be arriving tomorrow. His outfit today had been a test drive, and it passed beautifully. Black ripped jeans, an old band t-shirt, a pair of black ankle boots with chains to tie into his jacket, and his new hair, Tony Stark was going punk.

The best part? Nobody other than Tony and Jarvis had known about it until Tony walked out of his stylist’s building like a punk playboy. Oh, and how the people of New York had reacted.

Tony was used to camera’s going off in his face, but as he’d walked to his car the people around him just stared. Their mouths were open, eyes bugging out. When the first camera snapped, it was a kid in skinny jeans and a beanie, whose hand came up slowly, his shocked face never leaving Tony, as he took the picture. Tony hadn’t stayed around long enough for the other’s to move past the initial shock, but had thrown them his signature grin before ducking into his car.

Jarvis had updated him on how the world was reacting to his new look as he drove. He was trending on twitter before he made it three blocks. His look gained its own Instagram by the time he turned into his parking lot. #IronPunk was quickly asserted as the dominant hashtag, and Tony felt a little let down at the lack of creativity.

The elevator rang out as he reached the penthouse, pulling Tony from his thought of a punk stylized ironman suit. The doors opened to reveal Loki, standing with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. His lovely black hair was loose and untamed, hovering above the shoulders of his loose green shirt. He wore a pair of dark trousers that Tony had not seen before, but immediately knew he wanted to see more often if they looked as good at the back as they did on Loki’s front.

“You look sexy and pissed off,” Tony commented, eyeing Loki’s body hungrily.

“Are these new clothes and this blue hair of yours what these mortals are referring to when they call you punk?” Loki asked, ignoring Tony.

“So you heard then?” Tony grinned. Loki’s green eyes blazed, and suddenly he had a handful Tony’s new jacket, and was yanking him roughly out of the elevator, and against the wall beside it. “Woah, easy there Lokes; don’t damage the new clothes,” Tony joked.

Loki’s face was right in front of his, and he could smell the cool mint of Loki’s toothpaste. It looked like his sexy little god had been a sleepy sexy little god, and had not long woken up. Tony felt himself smirk as he thought about last night. Loki was always so sure of his strength and stamina.

_I’m a god, Anthony. It’s you who’ll be struggling to keep up with me,_ Loki’s voice echoed in his mind.

It looked like Tony Stark had managed to wear out the great and powerful Loki. In which case, he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed that he’d left so early this morning. On one hand, sleepy Loki demanded cuddles and lazy kisses. He curled his body around Tony and held him as if he were the most precious thing in the world. He was peaceful and lovey and his hair was a mess but he didn’t care because he was so tired and needy for affection he didn’t consciously demand but took nevertheless. It was _adorable_ to witness. Then again, if Loki had woken up earlier, stamina returned, he’d have wanted one of his favorite activities, morning sex. Usually Tony was all for it. Often actively begging, actually. However, after last night, Tony thought his ass needed a break. Even if his cock didn’t think so.

“Thor came down and told me,” Loki said, causing a Tony to be all sorts of confused. “He was convinced they were insulting you and your honor,” Loki continued.

That was just like Thor, Tony thought. It was rather sweet sometimes, how protective of his friends he was and how little he knew of most cultures on earth.

“I thought I was going to have to teach these ants a lesson,” Loki said, in a dangerous and quiet voice, and Tony was reminded that while Thor was protective in the noble and legal way, Loki was _possessive_. Nobody touched what was Loki’s. Nobody insulted what was Loki’s. Nobody hurt or damaged what was Loki’s. And Tony? He was undeniably Loki’s, and everybody knew it. Loki made clear.

Tony even had “Property of Loki” temporarily tattooed on his ass for a while as a joke, and had to start seriously worrying that Loki would make it permanent when the god had _growled_ when he saw it and paid far too much wonderful attention to the area of his ass where it was printed on. It was only because Loki had claimed he could never “mark such beauty permanently” that Tony didn’t have it in real ink. He was still unsure how he felt about Loki’s claim that he had a beautiful ass. It didn’t feel like he should be the one getting his ass worshipped, not when Loki’s existed.

“I am to assume all is well?” Loki asked, eyes boring into Tony’s.

“Yep, just a new look I’m going for,” Tony answered lightly, trying to avoid thinking about Loki’s hands exploring his body in these new clothes. His god was curious one, and those long fingers were tortures at the best of times.

“Just as well,” Loki replied. “I’d have regretted having to leave to deal with them when I could be doing _much_ more pleasurable things here with you,” he purred into Tony’s ear. He tugged on Tony’s earlobe, and Tony’s head thudded against the wall in response. Loki followed, pressing his body against Tony’s. “I woke alone today,” Loki mused aloud, all innocent sounding as he showed, yet again, how talented he was with that tongue of his. Tony’s breathing was already hitching, and his skinny jeans were pulling uncomfortably at the front. “I had been looking forward to another round this morning,” he told Tony as his hands glided down Tony’s sides. “You do know how much I love wake-up sex,” he reminded Tony, hands holding his hips now.

“Yes,” Tony groaned, eyes closed, and decided his ass was fine now that it had taken the morning off.

Loki hummed.

“Almost as much as I love you,” Loki said, and Tony gasped with pleasure as he always did when Loki said such things. Loki leaned in, nosing along Tony’s jawline. “And I do love you, Anthony Stark,” he said softly before he placed a gentle kiss on the underside of Tony’s jaw. Tony moaned at both his words and the sweetness of his kiss. “Let me show you,” Loki said with promise in his voice.

“I think you showed me repeatedly last night,” Tony laughed breathlessly. Loki always managed to get him breathless so easily. Loki’s lips touched his as he purred, the vibrations making sure Tony stayed breathless.

“You were so _flexible_ ,” Loki recalled as he pulled back the slightest bit, his voice sounded a touch disbelieving and awed. “I admit I might have lost myself a few times last night,” Loki said with amusement.

Lost himself was an understatement, and they both knew it. Loki had been wild. Like an animal in rut. He’d been possessed with the desperation to fuck Tony until he screamed and then more. It was like he couldn’t feel complete until he had Tony impaled on him. He’d craved Tony’s release as if it were the secret to the nine realms. It was filthy and hot as hell, and Tony had gave as good as he got. They’d only stopped because Tony actually worried Loki’s dick might have fallen off from over use, and they’d both passed out from exhaustion and bliss.

Loki’s hand traveled to Tony’s ass, caressing it through the jeans. He kissed Tony as he palmed him, tongues tangling. Loki kissed like he was reminding Tony whom he belonged to, and it had Tony sucking on his tongue enthusiastically.

“Still not satisfied?” Tony asked when they broke apart. Loki’s hips pushed forward, and the pressure was _just_ _right_ , of course. “Ah,” Tony gasped as Loki smiled at him evilly.

“I’m always eager to be buried in you,” Loki replied, and his own words must have triggered some choice memories because then he was looking at Tony as if he was his delicious dessert. Loki’s mouth was back on his shortly, kissing him until thought was impossible.

Tony’s eyes opened to see the ceiling of their bedroom.

Loki must have teleported them during the kiss. Tony felt Loki kissing up his thighs, and frowned. He looked down to see Loki in boxers and himself naked.

“Hold on a minute, how much time did I lose?” Tony asked aloud.

“You were very reluctant to break the kiss,” Loki murmured with his lips still on Tony’s skin. He licked a strip across the crease between groin and thigh. “Although, must enthusiasm deserves reward,” Loki replied, and then he had Tony’s cock in his mouth.

“God, Loki,” Tony groaned.

“In my experience there are many of those depending on what realm you are on and what culture you are in,” Loki said when he pulled off Tony’s cock. He flicked the slit with his tongue, causing Tony to make a choking sound. “Midgardians seem to believe in a number of them as well,” he continued. “I’m aware that at one such time, I myself was among many they believed to be gods,” he said calmly, like he wasn’t talking into Tony’s cock as if it were a microphone. Suddenly Loki’s green eyes snapped to him. “You better be referring to me in that case,” he told Tony, and there was a flair of Loki’s jealousy. Wonderful at times. Like when he’d get jealous of someone’s attentions towards or from Tony and whisk Tony away to fuck into him the reminder that he was unequivocally Loki’s.

“Lokes, you gorgeous, sexy, possessive thing, you, _please_ suck me,” Tony laughed a little desperately.

“You love my possessiveness,” Loki replied smugly before he swallowed Tony whole.

Tony’s laugh turned into a moan. Loki was so right. Every little possessive action Loki took, from small touches to large gestures (like that time he bought Tony a _dog collar_ with a ‘if found return to Loki’ tag on it), made Tony preen with joy. Jealous Loki was almost too good to be true, because it always meant fantastic fucks, and Loki being hilariously petty about the whole thing. Like the time he magically wiped the tape blank of the audio recorder a pretty reporter getting too flirtatious with Tony for Loki’s had when she was interviewing Tony at a charity event. Or the time he used his magic to make the handsome man who’d tried to buy Tony a drink’s tie start to choke him. It was hilarious to watch, and the people deserved every bit of it for being so stupid as to think they could ever get away with it. As if Tony would even glance at them when he had Loki.

Loki chose that moment to hum, and Tony forgot all thoughts of how much he loved Loki’s possessiveness. His hand went to Loki’s head, wrapping in the silky black strands as he thrust into Loki’s wet and hot mouth.

“Just like that,” Tony moaned. Loki’s tongue did a little trick and Tony was not responsible for the sound that came out of him. “Fuck, Lokes, if you keep that up I’m going to-“

Loki popped off, making Tony’s strong grip on his head seem like it was simply caressing him there. Damn his god-like strength. Loki didn’t acknowledge Tony’s cries of “no” or pleas to start blowing him again.

“So impatient today,” Loki tutted. He had a wicked smile on his face as his fingers traced a pattern on Tony’s toned stomach. “Oh, but I’ve got plans to draw this out for quite some time,” he informed Tony.

“I’ve got interview at three,” Tony said, and it wasn’t the best sentence he had said, but it was more grammatically put together than most of the ones he was able to get out last night.

“I don’t think you’ll make it,” Loki replied. His fingers started trailing down to Tony’s ass teasingly.

“Need,” Tony said, and he wasn’t sure what exactly he was referring to. The press conference? Yeah. That. Definitely that. Not the sweet promise of pleasure curtesy of Loki’s lovely fingers and talented tongue or unbelievable cock.

“What could be more important than this?” Loki asked, one of his fingers now circling Tony’s entrance.

Tony squealed, a sound that he would be mortified to have made if it weren’t for how often Loki was able to pull it from it. Shouldn’t Tony have gotten used to all this by now? Loki shouldn’t have be able to make him feel so incredibly good so easily every time. It wasn’t fair. Tony wasn’t this easy. He wasn’t. Only with Loki.

As Tony was unable to answer Loki still, Jarvis helped.

“An interview is scheduled at three o’clock this afternoon to address this wilding popular new punk look. A photoshoot will follow,” the AI said smoothly.

“Wildly popular?” Loki repeated.

“Gone,” Tony hissed as Loki’s finger pushed into him, “Gone viral.”

“Over five hundred thousand mentions on Twitter in the past half hour,” Jarvis added.

“They love it,” Tony gasped as Loki started to thrust his finger in and out. Tony always did love how Loki could magic lube in just the right amount.

“They do?”

“Yes, sir,” Jarvis said, taking over once again as Tony was reduced to babbling while Loki stretched him out with an added finger. “He’s just been nominated as Punk Sex icon, regardless of only having gotten this look in the past three hours. There are several petitions for him to appear at a coming Punk convention next month in some sort of studded thong and collar only.”

Loki’s fingers twisted and his Tony’s prostate. Tony yelled out.

“He won’t be going,” Loki stated.

“Oh come on, it’d be funnnnn,” Tony pushed himself down on Loki’s fingers.

Loki’s lips were brushing against his out of nowhere and Tony tried to capture them, but Loki wouldn’t let him.

“You’ve already got a collar,” Loki said, lips touching Tony’s teasingly as he spoke. “Though this studded thong is an idea,” he said, and Tony felt the smile against his lips. He tried again to kiss him. Loki held him back. “You do look stunningly attractive in this punk look, so I can see why they’d want you as their icon. However, it sounds like these people are getting ahead of themselves, and we wouldn’t want them to get over excited and try to _touch_ what isn’t theirs, would we?” Loki asked as he made Tony yell out again for emphasis.

“Is that a threat or a promise I hear in your voice?” Tony managed to ask.

“Both,” Loki purred. His fingers left Tony’s ass, and he dipped his head. “Though, I don’t know why you’d ever consider it knowing how much you dislike anybody touching you without your permission, let alone seeing you so vulnerable,” Loki said with light curiosity, his breath blowing over Tony’s entrance.

“Then why do I let you see me like this?” Tony challenged, and oh god he could feel Loki’s smirk against his hole.

“Because I can do this,” Loki replied and then his tongue was in Tony’s ass and Tony saw nothing but stars and heavenly light.

Time did that thing it did earlier and when Tony opened his eyes he had a sticky mess on his stomach and a god tenderly caressing his ass, which was in said god’s lap. Tony frowned down at him in confusion.

“Perhaps that dye has gotten to your head,” Loki said.

“I think I blacked out from bliss,” Tony said.

“You’re welcome,” Loki smiled.

“You smug fucker,” Tony said before he reached up and dragged Loki down with him.

He kissed the smug look off Loki’s face, delighting in the little moans he pulled from him. Loki guided himself to Tony’s entrance as they kissed, stroking Tony’s tongue with his own as he rubbed the tip of his cock against him. Tony wrapped his legs around him in encouragement. They pulled apart to breathe as Loki pushed forward.

“You’re wrong, you know,” Tony said, and Loki paused to look up at him with a little crease of confusion between his brows. “I don’t let you see me like this because how insanely talented you are in bed,” Tony told him. He pulled Loki closer, his mouth hovering above his. “I do it because I trust you more than anyone, more than myself, and because I love you like nobody could ever put into words,” he whispered and pushed down on Loki’s cock.

Loki responded by kissing him desperately.

They both moaned as Loki slid in, mouths locked until he bottomed out. Loki panted above Tony as he thrust once. Tony licked into his mouth, and they started to kiss again. Loki lowered himself down onto Tony’s chest, seemingly uncaring of the sticky mess still there, and distracted them both with thrusting and tongues.

They move slow and gentle, deep thrusts that moved Tony’s whole body and pulled broken sounds from Loki’s chest. Loki’s hand carded through Tony’s blue hair, and Tony felt magic caress his neck. They ended their kiss to look down at Tony’s neck. Or rather, Loki looked down in satisfaction and Tony moved his hand to confirm his thoughts.

Loki had put Tony’s collar on.

“While I love your natural color best, this hair color suits you rather well,” Loki said, his fingers playing with the hair at Tony’s nape. “I also find that I like the look of studs on you,” Loki smiled, and Tony felt studded leather bracelets appear on both his wrists. Loki looked far too pleased. “Perhaps we’ll have some fun with this another time,” Loki said.

“Those plans you alluded to before?”

“No, those too will wait,” Loki decided, and both collar and bracelets vanished. “For now, I just want this,” Loki said and captured Tony’s mouth in a sweet kiss.

Tony hummed into the kiss in delight. This sex was his favorite. Sure, the wild and wondrous sex like last night was fun and oh-so good, and jealous fuck-me-like-you-own-me sex was deliciously sinful, as was quick-and-dirty-bent-over-the-chair-or-counter-or-up-against-the-nearest-vertical-surface possessive fucks. This type of sex, the slow and tender lovemaking kind was Tony’s favorite.

He loved feeling Loki touching every part of him, pressed against him and connected in every way. The bone aching sweet kisses and heart melting love in each soft touch. Thrusts that spoke of love and devotion, passionate but not just lust driven. Deep and meaningful mutual claiming that made it so impossible for either of them to last.

This time was no exception. Loki’s thrust sped up soon enough, and Tony felt himself rocketing to his orgasm. They never stopped kissing for longer than it took to gulp in necessary air. Their hands intertwined as they writhed against each other with breathless, broken sounds. Every movement said I love you a thousand times, and it was far too much for either of them to stand for long, though they wished they could stay in the moment for eternity.

“Loki,” Tony whispered when they broke for air once more. Loki’s face told him that his lover was close, and Tony got lost for a moment in the beauty of it. “Loki,” he repeated, and the god opened gorgeous green eyes to him, the love in them hitting Tony so hard he forgot to breathe. “I love you,” Tony whispered hoarsely.

“Ah,” Loki gasped as his hips stuttered. “I love you too,” he said as they both breathed hard with impending orgasms threatening to shatter them. “I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love-“

Tony came, yelling Loki’s name as if it were the only thing in all of existence.

“-you,” Loki gasped before he was kissing Tony again and coming.

Tony felt the hot ropes fill him, triggering another orgasm. Loki and he held onto each other, Tony pouring his love into the kiss as Loki filled him with his own.

Eventually, they let go of each other so that Loki could pull out and flop down beside Tony. He pulled Tony closer to him, spooning him with an arm across his waist. They cuddled close as Loki lazily magicked away the mess they made.

As per usual when they had their favorite kind of sex, they were both exhausted. Too emotionally drained and over aware of how much they loved each other (which they wouldn’t allow anybody else to see with them in this vulnerable sentimental state), they couldn’t move away from each other if they tried. They didn’t, of course. Never would because holding each other in the afterglow of this sex was one of the best parts.

“Shall I cancel that interview?” Jarvis asked.

“Yeah,” Tony replied, eyes already drooping.

Loki kissed him right behind his ear before saying in a voice dripping with loving affection, “My punk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr, and send me more prompts, [here](http://arc-reactors-and-mischief.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
